Ranger Romance Theme Challenge: Tommy and Kim
by jesusfreakfairy
Summary: In response to the Ars Amatoria ranger romance theme challenge with Tommy and Kim.please R&R! number 13up!
1. 1 Friends

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Power Rangers or anything related, they belong to Saban. Please don't sue...this is for fun not for profit!_

**AN:** _Set sometime after "The Power Transfer". This is my first attempt at Fanfiction, so let me know what you think please! _

**Friends**

He was her knight. Her protector. Her soul-mate. But most importantly, he was her friend.

She had a lot of friends, she mused, as she sat on the large, flat rocks by Angel Grove lake; Tommy, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Ernie, Jason, Trini and Zack to name just a few. Her eyes misted over as she thought of the last three, and how they were no doubt in the middle of some debate at the Peace Conference in Geneva. She missed them – she'd hardly ever gone so long without seeing them, and it hadn't even been a week!

"Hey Kim, what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice beside her. She looked up, startled, to see Tommy watching her with concerned dark brown eyes. Kimberly sniffled as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He always knew how to make her feel better, whether it was simply a hug or his infamous smile.

"I miss them," she admitted into his chest, as he stroked her honey brown hair, "and I'm scared that everyone will leave me now. I mean, it was so sudden…"

"Kim," he interrupted. He sighed, not sure how to continue. He knew how badly she took people leaving – it hit too close to home with her parents divorce and all. "You don't have to worry. Jason, Trini and Zack, they've all had to follow their own paths, but that doesn't mean that they don't care for you."

"I know, but still…"

"But nothing," Tommy said gently, "they're only a phone call away. And I promise you this Kim, I'm not going anywhere. I know that we can't tell where we'll end up, but I promise you, I'll always be here for you. Always. We all will – we're your friends, and will be forever."


	2. 16 song

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own power rangers! Saban does, so please don't sue!_

**AN:**_ This doesn't have a particular time placing, wherever you want it to happen! Was inspired by the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore, but I don't own that either._

**16. Song**

They lay contentedly on the beach, stretched out on the warm black blanket, her head on his shoulder, staring at the night sky. Nothing could be heard except for the lapping of waves against the shore, and their quiet, content breathing.

"Tommy, can you feel it?" Kim asked quietly, so as not to break the peaceful bliss around them. She pulled the sleeves over her light pink hoody over her hands and smiled at how happy she felt.

"Feel what, beautiful?"

"I'm not really sure…it's something about the stars…like it makes my heart feel like…dancing?" she inwardly cursed herself for sounding so lame.

"The song of the stars?" Kimberly looked up expecting to find Tommy's eyes full of laughter, but instead, found them full of love.

"Yeah!" She smiled enthusiastically, "that's it!"

"Well then," said Tommy, getting to his feet, shaking the sand from his long locks, "if it's the song of the stars…" he held out his hand, and Kim looked at him questioningly, "…may I have this dance?"

Kim giggled and accepted his hand, scrambling to her feet and smoothing down her pale pink summer dress as she did so. Kim placed her arms around his neck and they swayed gently.

Tommy felt her shivering slightly in the cool night air, so he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her to ward off the chill. Kim smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder once again, her favourite position – save in the arms of the man she cared most about in all the world.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she murmured, as they continued to dance to the song of the stars.


	3. 10 Green eyed monster

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Power rangers or any of the stuff associated with them! This is just for fun!_

_Set just after the whole "Green with evil" plot_

**Green eyed monster**

He couldn't help it. He was falling for Kimberly Hart. He watched from the corner of the Juice Bar as the petite gymnast flipped gracefully off the balance beam, landing smartly on her feet. Instantly, she was surrounded by people applauding and congratulating her. She was so popular, and so good looking. He didn't stand a chance.

Right now, as he watched, she was being flirted with by several guys - all guys from the football team, wanting to get close to the popular gymnast/cheerleader. The kind of guys that you'd expect her to date.

"So Kim," asked one of them, Brad, slicking back his blonde hair, "you wanna go to the movies tonight?" Tommy felt himself glaring at the guy. 'Boy, Oliver, have you got it bad!' he thought to himself.

"Sorry Brad, but she's hanging with us tonight, right Kim?" asked a tall guy in a red shirt, putting his arm round her as his two friends stood protectively behind her.

"Yeah Jason, I am," Kim smiled up at him in relief. Tommy's glare deepened, and after his short stint as Rita's evil green ranger, he really knew how to glare. The only thing worse than seeing Kimberly with a Jock, was seeing her with one of her closest friends: Jason, Zack or Billy. She'd known them for ages, and him only for a week, for which most of the time he'd only been rude towards her. In his defence…he had been evil at the time. 'Nope,' he thought, as the green-eyed monster swelled up inside him, 'I really don't stand a chance with her.' He had to leaven, NOW, before he let jealousy get to him and he ended up embarrassing himself. He watched as the group made their way to their usual table at the juice bar, then turned to leave.

He was almost at the door when he felt a hand touch his elbow. He spun round and was surprised to see Kimberly standing there.

"Hey Tommy," she greeted warmly, "we were just gonna get some smoothies, wanna join us?" As Tommy looked at her warm smile, he felt all his anger and jealousy ebb away, to be replaced with those now familiar butterflies. He smiled back.

"Yeah sure, I'd love too."

"Great, well, come on!" she smiled and bounced back over to the table, leading the way. 'Maybe this isn't as hopeless as I thought…' Tommy grinned as her followed her, 'Maybe I do have a chance after all…'

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, please comment…suggestions are always welcome!_

**Lavonne Adams **_yey! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I love Kim and Tommy too! Thanks for reading!_

_See you all soon! _


	4. 4 Youth

**Disclaimer: **_As usual…don't own Power rangers, so please don't sue!_

**AN:**_ Set a loooong way in the future, as in several years after the Dino Thunder series!_

**4. Youth**

Blearily he rubbed his eyes and turned to look at the glowing red digits on the alarm clock on his nightstand – 2:41am. Tommy groaned quietly and looked down at his sleeping wife, who lay tucked in against his side, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest. He smiled – she looked so beautiful asleep. He smiled fondly when he remembered his teenage nickname for her – Beautiful. Absently he twisted a few strands of her honey coloured hair in his fingers.

He let his mind wander to the days when he'd first met her. Tommy had met Kimberly Oliver, née Hart, back in high school, when he'd stopped Bulk and Skull from harassing her. He remembered how mesmerised he was by her. She still amazed him now – twenty years or so on.

Thinking back on it now, his favourite times with her were in their youth – fighting side by side as the green/white and pink Power Rangers. They'd gone to the Police mans ball, to the planet phaedos, been on the football/cheerleading team, run for class president, achieving and following many dreams, and of course, gone on many dates. He and Kimberly had been through so much in their youth, much more than any other young couple. They'd been Power Rangers for a start, and then both had had to cope with loosing their powers, repeatedly staring death in the face, and a long distance relationship, which had only led to broken hearts. It was an extraordinary love for those in their teens…undoubtedly made stronger by Zedd's attacks.

Despite the hardships they'd encountered, it had all been worth it, because they had found their way back to each other once again. Tommy thought of all the things that had happened since then. He still wasn't sure HOW it had happened, but he was mighty glad it had. Still smiling, and with his wife still curled up against him, Tommy Oliver dropped off into a blissful, content sleep.


	5. 11 Dependance

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own power rangers! This is just for fun!_

**AN: **_Thanks to rose19586 for reviewing, glad you like it! This one I personally don't like…but let me know what you think. Its set after the whole "Changing of the Zords" plot._

11. Dependence

Kimberly had always prided herself on being an independent, happy person. When she'd first joined cheerleading at the age of 11, she'd learnt to work with others as part of a team, not just as a sole performer as she was used to with gymnastics. Kimberly was aware that this ability to work both as part of a team and as an independent contributed to the success of the rangers – they were so close, like brothers and sisters.

Her independent nature still occasionally shone through; its what made her such a reliable person to turn too during a time of crisis. At times, Kimberly Anne Hart truly was the heart and soul of the team.

When Tommy had lost his powers, she'd been a pillar of strength for him, reminding him daily how much he meant to the team, always telling him not to worry, everything would be OK, and just by being there whenever he felt down.

But now their roles had reversed; now it was Kimberly who had lost her powers. When Kim had first discovered that her power coin was missing and she wasn't feeling too well, Tommy was the first to notice, the first to comfort, the first not to panic but instead to contact Zordon for help. He always stood by her side in order to offer any form of comfort he could.

Fate can be cruel with its twists and turns, but in fact, fate also brought Tommy and her closer together. It forged a deep understanding between the two of them; when one had a problem, they could immediately turn to the other and know they would find the love and support they needed. They could depend on each other.

Kimberly smiled as she remembered what he'd said the night before. They'd been walking along the beach and she'd felt really scared about losing her powers. Tommy had reminded her of the words that she'd given to him when he lost the green ranger powers: it didn't matter what happened, he'd always be there for her. She smiled, knowing that she could always depend on him. Everything would be alright – somehow they'd manage to get her power coin back, and then she could continue being a ranger without having to worry about power failure and energy depletion. But if it didn't work out – IF – then she knew that she'd always have Tommy.


	6. 5 Patience

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, don't own em! Would be good if I did though, cos I'd earn lots of money that way! And I would have made a Tommy and Kim reunion…lol!_

**AN: **_Hey again! Well here's another one for you all…I've noticed that I seem to be writing a lot of the first 20 and none of the second 20, but that doesn't matter! Have several written in my notebook which I need to upload, so bear with me! This is set during "The Potion Notion", only I haven't seen it for a while, so if it's not too accurate, sorry!_

5. Patience

He stood in shock as he watched his beloved wonder over to Skull, twirling her honey coloured hair around her fingers. There had to be something going on here, there had to be, right?

"Kimberly," he interrupted gently, trying to get her attention, pulling lightly on her shoulder, but to no avail. Kimberly continued her flirtatious conversation with skull – SKULL of all people – even accepting Skull's nervous invitation to accompany him to the junior policeman's ball.

Tommy watched them walk away, feeling his heart break. His Kimberly…leaving him alone in order to go off willingly with Skull! What was going on here? This wasn't like her…ok, it was NOTHING like her at all. Tommy was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of his communicator, summoning him to the Command Centre.

"Something must be wrong with her Zordon," briefed Tommy, "She's been acting really strange." He watched with a heavy heart as Kimberly danced around the Command Centre singing "Skull, Skull, Skull…" By this time, Tommy felt ready to strangle Skull, and to shake Kimberly until some sense was knocked into her. This was his Kimberly!

He sighed in resignation – there was nothing he could do. He knew anger wasn't going to help it, and it wouldn't be fair on Kim. This was somebody else's evil work, and therefore not her fault – probably Lord Zedd's latest meddling. All he could do was watch and wait, and make sure that nobody got hurt in the process.

He sighed – it hurt to see Kim reduced to this, an out of control airhead. She was so intelligent, so caring, always putting others before herself. He trusted her with his life, and he knew she trusted him with hers. Tommy watched her fiddling with Aisha's hair and sighed. He hoped this would be done soon – he missed his Kimberly.

_At the Junior Policeman's Ball_

"May I have this dance?" Tommy asked, holding his hand out to Kim and leading her to the dance floor when she accepted. His long locks hung straightened over his white tuxedo, which matched beautifully with Kimberly's long pink dress – they looked so good together, he thought.

"Tommy," Kim began shyly as they danced, "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you." She lowered her eyes so that Tommy couldn't see the tears of shame threatening to brim.

"Hey," Tommy said softly, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his, "It's okay. I knew you didn't mean it." Kim smiled back at him, then looked across to where their friends were all dancing. Tommy gazed lovingly at the woman in his arms. He was so glad that she'd come back to her senses – all he had needed was a bit of patience and trust. And it had worked.

**AN:**_ hope you enjoyed it…sorry I was a bit vague on the details! Please review and let me know what you think…see the little button in the bottom left hand corner that says "submit review"? Yes that's right, click on it! Hehe! See you all soon!_


	7. 15 Gift

**Disclaimer: **_As usual, don't own anything you recognise…so please don't sue!_

AN: _hey! Made you wait a couple of days, sorry! Have been really busy at school! Here's the next one, set just before "A friend in need", hope you enjoy )_

15. Gift

"_Sorry Tommy, but I'm really not feeling too good. My mum thinks I've got the flu…aaaachhhooooooo! sniff sorry…"_

"It's OK Kim, don't worry about it, just make sure you get well soon, ok beautiful?"

"_Ok handsome, bye"_

"Bye bye."

Tommy sat on his bed and sighed. It was Friday, and a long weekend stretched before him, his plans with Kim now cancelled because she had the flu. His eyes wondered around his room, and settled on his computer, under all the mess on his desk – his mother's futile attempt to organise him had clearly failed. He shifted the stuff from around the computer onto the floor and managed to switch it on without too many problems. He smiled wryly – technology was NOT his strong point. He connected to the internet and began his search, then stared at the screen bewildered. Search results for "gymnastics competition": 192,370,000,000. Great. And he hardly had any idea what he was looking for - this was Kimberly's strong point, not his. He sighed, switched off the computer and flopped on the bed, bored.

Not long after, his light sleep was disturbed by his mother barging into his room. He groaned and forced himself to get up, meeting her disapproving stare regarding the mess of his room, returning it with a sheepish grin.

"Honestly Tommy, what am I to do with you?" Mrs Oliver sighed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, my friend at work has tickets for the gymnastics at the Olympics later this year, but unfortunately it clashes with her brother's wedding, so she's given them to me." Tommy watched his mother, confused as to why she was telling him this. "Now, I couldn't tell the difference between a hand-spring and a cartwheel, but your Kimberly…" she held out two tickets to her son, "how would you like to take her?"

Tommy stared at his mother in shock, before jumping up and giving her a great big bear hug.

"Thanks Mum!" He called as he grabbed the tickets from her hand and his car keys and raced out of the house.

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes – she was feeling a lot better after such a long rest. Something was strange though…her hand felt really warm. She turned her head to find Tommy sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"I thought I'd stop by with a cheer-up gift," he grinned, handing her a pink and white envelope.

"Oh Tommy, you didn't have to get me anything," Kim replied as she tried to sit up. She blew her nose on a tissue from the box near by, smiled apologetically at Tommy, then opened the envelope. She putted out two plane tickets, and two other smaller tickets, for the Olympic gymnastics. She gasped, and her hand flew up to her mouth in complete shock. Tommy watched her with concern.

"If you don't want to go, it's fine, I just though…" he was cut off when Kim flew her arms around his neck in delight.

"Tommy, you are amazing! This is the best gift ever! Thank you so so so much! I mean, these things are like gold dust! How on earth!" She was practically gushing with happiness, and it made her heart swell to think that he cared enough about her to do something this amazing for her.

"Ah, that's my little secret," he grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too Tommy Oliver," she grinned as she felt herself giving in to sleep.


	8. 30 Dawn

**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Power Rangers…wish I did though, cos then I'd be really rich, and of course, Tommy and Kim would have made up again…etc etc._

**AN:**_ Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated…I've just felt uninspired and school has been so incredibly hectic! Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed, please do review cos it makes me smile! This is set at the start of "Brush With Destiny"._

30. Dawn

"Kimberly, you know what this means?" asked her mother, watching her daughter dancing around the kitchen in delight. Mrs Hart had just announced her engagement, and now had to tell her daughter that they were going to be moving to Paris.

"I get to be a bridesmaid?" Kimberly asked hopefully. Caroline laughed.

"Of course!" She smiled, "but seriously Kimberly, you realise that this means moving to Paris?" Kimberly froze. Move? To Paris? To PARIS!

"No," she said softly. Caroline Hart frowned.

"What did you say?"

"I said NO! I'm not moving! You can't make me!" Kimberly cried. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she couldn't help it – did her Mum really expect her to be ok with this?

"Kimberly Anne Hart, you know that's not fair."

"Mum, how can you expect me to leave everything? Tommy and my friends, gymnastics and Angel Grove?" and the Power Rangers, she added silently.

"Kimberly, I know it's not going to be easy," her Mum reasoned, "but I can't ask him to leave his life in Paris –"

"But yet you can ask me to!"

"Kimberly! Some things are more important than–"

"Than your own daughter's happiness!" Kimberly all but screamed, "well great, thanks Mum!" she slammed the front door and ran, the early morning sunlight pouring down on her. She didn't know where she was going but she ran on anyway, trying to escape, trying to get away from it all.

_That Evening_

Tommy threw down his pen with a sigh, this English homework was impossible. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift to Kimberly, that is, until the phone rang. He groaned and reached over, answering it only to hear a near hysterical voice on the other end. "Tommy?" it asked.

"Mrs Hart?" Tommy frowned, something was wrong here – was it Kim? "What's wrong?"

"Oh Tommy, you haven't seen Kimberly have you?"

"No I'm sorry, I haven't, I thought she must be ill when she didn't turn up to school," he sat up, now on full alert. "Why? What's happened?"

"She wasn't at school? Oh no!" Mrs Hart broke down, sobbing hysterically. Tommy felt fear rising within him, and the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd had all day multiplied.

"Monsieur Thomas?" came a male French voice on the phone. Caroline Hart's boyfriend, thought Tommy with a frown.

"What's happened to Kimberly?" Tommy demanded.

"Ah, it appears that she and Caroline had a slight disagreement over their impending move to France – "

"Wait, move to France?"

"Oui, they are moving to join me after Caroline and I marry in a few months." Tommy nearly dropped the phone in shock – no wonder Kim was upset! "Anyway, it appears that Kimberly has acted like a child and has run off for the day, causing Caroline unnecessary concern."

"Don't you DARE call Kimberly a child!" Tommy growled, "she's been through a lot, and you're only making it worse!" He slammed the phone down and sighed, rubbing his temples to rid himself of the building anger. What mattered now was finding Kimberly.

It had gone midnight when Kimberly slumped down against a tree in Angel Grove Park. She'd spent the day running seemingly in circles, managing to avoid any of her friend's areas, the juice bar and Angel Grove high school. She'd spent a long time at the mall, but left before the end of school, for fear of being discovered. She hadn't wanted to be found, wanting instead to be alone. But now…with the stars shining above her, laughing at her predicament, her spirits at an all time low, her energy depleted, Kimberly felt scared. She was lost and alone, unable to find her way out whilst it was dark. She was cold, tired and lonely.

Pulling her jean clad knees up to her chest, Kimberly fell into a deep but uneasy sleep.

'She has to be here somewhere,' muttered Tommy to himself, "I can feel it." He glanced blearily at his communicator/watch through sleep deprived eyes – 4:20am. He had been out searching for Kim ever since Mrs Hart had rung frantically, but so far, no luck. And that English homework still had to be done…He pushed that thought far from his mind, there was no way he could think about homework until he knew that Kim was safe.

Tommy cursed as he tripped over a tree root and was sent sprawling to the ground. As he tried to get up, he heard something near him move – the 'tree root'.

'Wait,' he thought, 'that's not a tree root, that's a –'

"Who's there?" He was cut from his thoughts by a harsh voice. Tommy gasped at the familiarity, scrambling to his feet.

"Kimberly?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Tommy?" the voice replied, wavering slightly.

"I'm right here, beautiful."

"TOMMY!" Kim sobbed as she ran into his arms, the pain and sorrows from the last day finally flooding out.

"Shh, it's ok," Tommy soothed, relief flowing over him. He rubbed the small of her back as her body shook with sobs. Once he was sure that she was ok, he stood there with her, stroking her hair, chin resting on her head, staring through the trees at the first pink light of dawn that was coming through.

"Hey Kim," he whispered as she calmed down, "Come look at this." He took her hand at her questioning gaze and led her through the trees to the side of the lake.

The water was a rosey-pink hue, with reflections of pale stars as they gradually gave in to sleep. Deep pink clouds filled the rapidly changing blue sky, buffed around by a light breeze that lifted Kim's hair and clung to Tommy's shirt.

"It's beautiful," Kim breathed. Tommy just smiled as her deep caramel eyes met his dark brown ones.

"Thank you Tommy," she whispered, right before they sealed the perfect morning with a kiss.

_AN: Phew! Finally! That's my longest one yet. So please review and let me know what you think…what bits you like and what bits you don't! Would love to hear from you!_


	9. 7 Smile

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own em, so please don't sue!_

_**AN: **Ok…so time really flies! This is set some time after "White Light", doesn't matter when…I also noticed that all my stories are the original 6, and that's not intentional! Must work on that. Thanks for all your reviews! Keep em coming!_

7. Smile

"Tommy man, where have you been?" asked Zack, as Tommy finally made his way into the juice bar, "we were supposed to be meeting an hour ago!"

"No wait, let me guess," halted Jason as Tommy opened his mouth to deliver his excuse, "you were with Kimberly." He smiled as Tommy's eyes widened in shock, before he turned his attention to Billy, who stood waiting patiently on the mats, showing him the new kata they had devised.

"How the…?" Tommy stuttered, before following Jason onto the mats. His date with Kim was supposed to have been a secret, following the team's recent teasing/complaints about their inseparability.

"Easy bro," grinned Jason, "you have that goofy smile on your face." Zack burst out laughing and Billy tried hard to disguise his merriment as Tommy's hand instinctively flew to his mouth.

"What goofy smile?" he mumbled from behind his hand.

"Oh come off it," said Zack, "you know what he means."

"He does have a valid point," added Billy, "whenever your mind is occupied by our pink team-mate, your features do resemble that of a cartoon character!"

"Thanks a lot Billy," muttered Tommy darkly. Did they really mean it? Did his face ACTUALLY betray his thoughts? But that wasn't such a bad thing…was it? He let his mind wonder to Kim again – her long caramel hair and chestnut eyes, the way his heart danced for joy when he watched her perform her gymnastics routines, the way she cheered him up with her bubbly personality, the way she was his team-mate and side kick, the fact that she was his soul mate, and the fact that she, Kimberly, out of everyone, chose and loved him, Tommy.

"He's thinking of her again," laughed Jason.

"Yo, Tommy man!" called Zack, clicking his fingers in front of Tommy's face, bringing him back to reality. Tommy blushed at his friend's knowing smiles.

"So are we sparring or what?" he gulped.

"Sure bro, sure," Jason laughed, clapping him on the back.

_AN: Ok, so short and light hearted after the drama of the last one! Reviews etc are VERY welcome, as are suggestions! See you all in a week or so! _


	10. 27 Take my hand

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own power rangers ( it's a fact that depresses me a lot…_

_**AN: **OK, so im extremely late in updating…sorry! This is set after white light, enjoy! And please review!_

27. Take my Hand

Kim pulled the sleeves of her pale pink hoody over her hands and curled up next to Tommy on the sofa, letting his warmth seep into her chilly skin. Tommy smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they sat watching the movie on the TV. Outside, it was blowing a storm, the harsh wind whipping at the windows of Tommy's house.

The lull of the TV was broken by the sound of the phone ringing, Tommy sighed and got up to answer it, hearing Kim groan as his warmth slipped away from her. He chuckled at her reaction and ambled off into the hall to answer the phone.

Kim felt herself shivering and groaned – it was so cold! She tucked her caramel hair behind her ears and got up, wrapping her arms around her to ward off the chill. 'The storm must have cut the heating out' she thought, shivering and staring out into the cold bleakness of the night. She made her way to the kitchen to make them both some hot chocolate, hearing Tommy's soft voice talking away on the phone. Sounded to Kim like it was his mum, no doubt checking up on them from Prague where she and her husband were on holiday.

Kim found two mugs and after much rummaging through cupboards, soon had two cups of steaming hot chocolate loaded with marshmallows. Tommy's voice had stopped chatting on the phone and she could hear the sound of the film going again – 'he must have got bored waiting,' she thought, smiling.

Just as she entered the living room and saw Tommy slouched on the sofa in his white shirt and black jeans eating her share of popcorn, Kim was plunged into darkness. The lights snapped out, the TV snapped off, the lights outside ceased to exist. Kim jumped and screamed, and without thinking dropped the mugs, gasping as she heard them smash on the wooden floor. Mentally she slapped herself – she was a Power Ranger and fought monsters almost daily – how could she have been so spooked by a mere power cut?

"Kim?" Tommy called frantically as he heard the smash, "Kim, are you alright?!"

Kim hissed as the hot liquid bit at her feet, "I'm fine!" she called back fakely. Tommy knew better than that.

"No you're not," he whispered against the darkness, "hang on…let me find a candle…" Kim heard cautious footsteps, creaking of draws and finally Tommy's gleeful chuckle as he found candles, before continuing his search, this time for matches.

Kim gulped. She wished he'd hurry up. She could feel the darkness pressing in against her, threatening to squeeze the life from her veins. An involuntary sob escaped from her mouth – she hated the dark. Always had, ever since… Kim stopped that train of thought. She didn't want to go there.

"Kim?" Tommy asked, as the glow of the candle lit his face, "are you okay?"

"Y-yes, it's nothing…"

"Lets get you over here, away from all that mess…" Tommy looked thoughtful as he worked out a plan.

"Sorry…" Kim muttered softly.

"Here," Tommy continued, "Take my hand." Kim complied, and with a quick tug and a gymnastic leap, Kim was soon in the safety of Tommy's arms. He wrapped them tightly around her and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"It's ok," he whispered, "I'm here. It's ok…"

"I know," Kim whispered back as her sobs subsided, "Thankyou."

Tommy grinned at her bravery, "now, seeing as we can't finish the film, how about we sit here with the candle and I'll look after you? Make sure no scary monsters attack you?"

"I'd like that a lot," Kim smiled, reaching up and placing a butterfly kiss on his nose.

**AN: _Ok, first up, I appologise most profusely for the awfulness of this one. They all seem so cheesy and bad. Suggestions? Anyone? PLEASE? Hehe! Also, I've been working on an actual story, It's called 'Sparkling Pink' (until I get a better title) and its post SPD. So go read? Thanks! And as always, review!!! _**


	11. 33 Reaction

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them…sigh

**AN:** Yup ok…late again, sorry! But I did have exams! This is set sometime after the power transfer…take your pick where! Please review, reviews make me smile a lot!

33. Reaction

"Right, come on you," called Kim, grabbing Tommy's arm as he attempted to slip away after class, "We're going shopping." Tommy groaned, hoisting his white backpack onto his shoulder. He should have known better than to have tried to escape Kim's clutches. Much as he loved his girlfriend, once she got an idea into her head…

"Come on Tommy!" Kim pouted, leading the way. He followed behind her, noting for the billionth time how beautiful she was. He sighed, wondering how on earth he had let Kim talk him into this shopping trip the night before. Soft in the head – that's what he was, he thought.

As soon as they reached the mall, Kim was off. It wasn't long before she was buying stuff – a pair of pink heels, white cowboy boots and a pair of bright red pumps with white polka dots. She paid cheerfully and turned to Tommy holding out the bag to him.

"Here you go Tommy," she said brightly. Tommy shook his head.

"No offence Kim," he said, "but I don't think they'll fit me." Kim giggled.

"No silly, you can carry the bag!" She handed it to him, took his free hand and led him to the next shop. She laughed at his sulking reaction – she knew he hated shopping, but the fact that he'd still come along anyway, just for her, always made her smile.

An few hour and 20 or so bags later, Kim and Tommy stopped for Smoothies. Tommy sat to rest his poor aching feet whilst Kim got the drinks: one coconut and one strawberry. He had no idea how girls could handle all this shopping.

"Aww, look who pulled the short straw," someone laughed. Tommy turned to see Rocky, Adam and Aisha grinning at him. "Somebody being the pack horse huh?" Rocky continued.

"Shut it ape boy," Tommy growled, now feeling extremely grouchy.

"Hey, that's not nice!" protested Aisha, trying not to laugh, "Kim, your boyfriend has an attitude problem." Kim laughed as she place the smoothies on the table.

"He doesn't like shopping very much," she explained.

"Does anyone?" muttered Adam.

"Yes!" chorused Kim and Aisha, as they hit him playfully across the head.

"Anyway," continued Kim, "can you drink and walk at the same time Tommy?"

"Do I get a choice?" he groaned.

"Not really!" laughed Aisha as Tommy collected Kim's bags and stood up.

"See you later," he sighed wearily.

"Bye guys!"

As Tommy jumped onto the escalator, Kim bit her lip nervously. "Tommy?" he turned round so that he was facing her, and going down backwards, "do you really hate shopping with me?"

Tommy's grouchy mood instantly evaporated as he looked at the vulnerable expression in her eyes. He grinned at her. "Of course not," he said softly, "Kim, I could do anything as long as it was with you."

Kim blushed slightly then grinned, leaning forward so their noses touched. She giggled as he shook his head so their noses rubbed.

"Eskimo kiss!" she laughed. Tommy couldn't help it…he laughed too as they stood on the escalator rubbing noses for all the mall to see. Neither of them noticed the satisfied smiles of three of their friends, watching them from above.

"That's a much better reaction," approved Aisha as she, Rocky and Adam walked back to their meals, each grinning at the sickening cuteness of their team mates.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Meh. Well yeah…leave me comments and encourage me…hint hint!!!


	12. 32 Colours

**_Disclaimer:_** Nopedy. I own nothing.

**_AN:_** Hallo one and all! Am really really sorry that this is such a long time since I've updated! I just kinda became uninspired for this story for a while…I hope I still have some fans…and ive spent a lot of time writing my SPD story, _Sparkling Pink_. Anyway, this is set after the Potion Notion, enjoy! Please review!

32. Colour

It was raining. Tommy sighed and leaned his head on the window staring out into the rain as the tram slowly trundled along its route. The raindrops blurred the colours of the world outside – greens smudged into blues; reds into yellows, browns into pinks…wait!

Brown into Pink…even through the rain blurred windows; Tommy could recognise his girlfriend Kimberly: her distinct copper brown hair and her consistently pink clothing. He smiled as he watched her try to outrun the tram and make it to the stop first.

She just made it onto the tram before the doors slid shut again. Kim groaned as she caught sight of her reflection in the window – she had panda eyes, her hair was suck to her face and her clothes were dripping. Not a great look. Plus, the many bags in her arms were making her feel tired.

She heard a snicker from beside her and looked down in horror to see Tommy looking up at her in amusement. Kim shut her eyes tight, then opened them again, hoping to make him disappear – but to no avail. She groaned: this was not the sort of time for her boyfriend to see her. She shifted the bags and made to move to the other end of the tram, for prides sake. Possibly to put a bag over her head too.

"Hey…Kim…" Tommy called softly, catching her wrist. "You still look beautiful." Kim pinked slightly at his comment.

Both were taken by surprise as the tram lurched to the side, turning the corner, and Kim found herself tumbling into Tommy's lap.

"Hello…" she giggled embarrassed. She smiled up into Tommy's face, her doe brown eyes contrasting with the black smudges surrounding them.

"You're all wet!" he cried, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust.

"You think?" came Kim's sarcastic reply as she raised her eyebrows. "I only intended to buy a couple of things, but then I saw these really, really nice skirts and some cute flipflops, and then I found these really nice bags. So eventually, after finding some matching jewellery, I started off to go and find my Mum, but she'd already gone home from work because I took so much longer than I'd expected…so I began to walk, but it rained…a lot…" she explained feebly.

Tommy grinned – only Kim would get so lost shopping. "Here…" he offered, using his sleeve to wipe the makeup away from around her eyes.

Kim blushed slightly, "Thanks." They sat there comfortably, lost in each others gaze, completely unaware of the rushing colours of the rainy town outside, or the other people on the tram.

Without realising they had been moving in, they found their lips fusing together, soft and tender. Each kiss they shared was as exciting and tantalising as the first by the lake.

As they broke away, Kim noticed the sign outside the window as the tram drew to a halt.

"Oh no!" she cried, scrambling to her feet and trying to pick all her bags up, "This is my stop!" She stopped and turned back to Tommy, leaning in to give him one last kiss. "Bye Tommy!" she breathed as she dashed for the doorway and out into the rain, only just making it through as the doors buzzed closed.

Tommy watched through the window as Kim leaped over puddles, sighing as his heart rate slowed back to normal.

Life was never dull with Kimberly Hart.

**_AN:_** My head hurts because I walked into a bookcase :(


	13. 3 Secrets

**_Disclaimer:_** I own diddly-squit to do with Power Rangers, don't sue (

**_AN:_** Set after that amazing episode when Tommy first graced our screens… This one's a little bit different, as Tommy doesn't actually appear, and its not a monologue-ish one either! As always, I hope you enjoy and please read and review!

3. Secrets

"Here's the hot chocolate Trini," called Kim, coming back into her bedroom carrying a pink and a yellow mug.

"Thanks Kim," Trini replied, snuggling into the cream beanbag as Kim handed her the yellow mug – she loved staying over at Kim's house, it was always a time for revealing (or forming) secrets.

Kim placed her mug of hot chocolate on the floor and climbed onto her bed, lying on her tummy. She picked up the mug and a donut from the nearly empty box and proceeded to stuff her face. Trini laughed at her 'elegance'.

"Waa did oo ffin oh tha gah oo-ay?" Kim mumbled incoherently through a mouthful of donut.

"Excuse me?"

Kim swallowed. "What did you think of that guy today?" she repeated.

Trini raised her eyebrows in amusement, "which one?"

"Trini!" whined Kim. She glared at her best friend who was currently trying not to spill her hot chocolate on her pale yellow pyjamas as she moved the beanbag against the wall so that she was opposite Kim.

"You know which one I mean!"

"Do you mean Jason's opponent at the martial arts expo?" Trini asked innocently.

"Yes! Tommy! Oh Trini, isn't he just the most amazing guy?" The pink ranger gushed.

"He's alright I guess."

"Only alright? Trini…did you see how gorgeous his hair was? So long and dreamy…"

"Kim, you're making me feel sick."

"Hey!" Kim tried to look hurt.

"Look, I'm sure you'll see him around. He must be new here: nobody had heard of him before. Maybe he'll be at school tomorrow."

Kim sat up at that. "Do you think so?" she asked hopefully, "oh wow…imagine if he was…" Trini couldn't help but laugh at the dreamy expression on her friend's face. She could practically see the wedding photos, baby names and dream houses dancing out of her head.

"Kim…" Trini began. Kim stopped – she knew that tone of voice: wise words of wisdom were about to follow, and they generally were the opposite words of what she wanted to hear. She waited for her to continue.

"I know this may seem a little harsh, but is a boyfriend really the best idea? I mean, I know it would be great and all…but how are you going to explain running off at all times to save the world? When you're a Power Ranger, you have to make sacrifices for the sake of the world, and I think that guys may come under that sacrifice. I'm not saying it's impossible, but it will certainly be very difficult. Especially as you can never tell him that you're a Power Ranger."

Kim's face fell. She knew Trini was right – as always. Then she brightened again: "Love will prevail Trini, True Love always finds a way!"

Trini laughed as she watched her friend collapse dreamily on her bed. Tommy Oliver had better watch out…

_**AN: Please R&R!**_


End file.
